


𝗔𝗽𝗿𝗶𝗹 𝗙𝗼𝗼𝗹𝘀 𝗗𝗮𝘆

by CONJUNXED



Series: 𝗧𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗼 𝗪𝗶𝘁𝗰𝗵 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: April Fools' Day, Bumper Stickers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wholesome Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED
Summary: The humans get together to prank the bots on April Fools Day.
Relationships: Arcee & Jack Darby, Bulkhead & Miko Nakadai, Bumblebee & Rafael "Raf" Esquivel, Jack Darby & Rafael "Raf" Esquivel & Miko Nakadai, Ratchet (Transformers) & Original Character(s), Team Prime & Original Character(s) (Transformers: Prime)
Series: 𝗧𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗼 𝗪𝗶𝘁𝗰𝗵 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	𝗔𝗽𝗿𝗶𝗹 𝗙𝗼𝗼𝗹𝘀 𝗗𝗮𝘆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin, Jack, Miko, and Raf play some pranks on the bots.

**W** hen the kids had arrived at the base, they already knew that Corrin had plans. It was April first, and there was no way Corrin would pass up the chance to play a prank on the bots. Miko would not pass up that chance either. So, the kids got together to come up with a plan. 

“I think we could probably surprise Ratchet with some loud music!” Miko suggested. “Or we could freak him out with a fake injury!” 

Corrin smiled at the second idea. “I know how to do makeup for that!” 

Jack decided to shut that prank idea down. “We want to surprise him, not give him a heart attack.” 

”I don’t think they can get heart attacks.” Raf said. “But I agree with Jack, that seems kinda mean.” 

“Ugh, okay, fine. We'll go with loud music or something.” Miko gave in, knowing fully well that Jack would keep arguing until she did. She wanted to focus more on ideas. “What about Optimus? What are we gonna do for him?”

Jack have her a look. ”I don’t think that’s such a good-”

Corrin interrupted, “I’ve already got Optimus-” only for Jack to start speaking again.

“Wait, you got Optimus already? How?” He asked in disbelief. 

The blond smiled, obviously proud of himself. “I stuck a bumper sticker to his back earlier. It’s still there.” 

All three of the kids let out their own laughs. This was obviously something they all thought was funny. It was a good, harmless prank. 

“What does it say?” Raf asked. 

Corrin smiled and replied, “it says ‘I bet **Jesus** would have used **His** turn signals.’” 

This sent Miko into another small laughing fit. 

“I actually have more. We could probably get all the bots with different bumper stickers.” The suggestion was well received and the three other humans nodded. 

Corrin ran over to grab his small bag, looking around to make sure none of the bots were paying attention to him. When he confirmed that none of them noticed the four kids plotting against them, he ran back, pulling a small collection of bumper stickers out. “I brought a few because I didn’t know which one I wanted to use.” 

The kids looked at the stickers, Corrin watching before gasping in excitement and picking up one of them. “Jack, you have to put this one on Arcee!” 

Jack looked at the sticker Corrin was holding. It was all white text that said ‘cowboy butts drive me nuts’. “Is this some kind of joke that I don’t get?”

”Kinda, yeah.” Corrin forced the sticker into his hands. “Trust me, it’ll be funny.” 

Jack shrugged, figuring that Corrin was telling the truth, and watched the other two look through the stickers. 

Miko smiled at one of them, showing it to the other three. “This one should go on Bumblebee.” The sticker was black and read ‘louder than your girlfriend last night’. 

“I don’t get it.” Raf looked between the three. 

Miko handed the sticker to him, and said “you’ll get it when you’re older.” 

Raf simply shrugged and took the sticker out of Miko’s hand. 

“Ooh, actually, I’m taking this one for Ratchet.” Corrin reached over and grabbed a sticker that said ‘I’m 70, leave me the hell alone.’ “If this isn’t Ratchet, then I don’t know what is.” 

The trio all agreed and Miko picked up the last sticker. It was a solid white rectangle with black text that read ‘oh god how did this get here I am not good with computer’ and featured a confused and scared looking grey cat on it. “I guess this is the one Bulk gets, then.” 

The four humans nodded to each other and stood up, splitting off from each other to go find their respective bots and plant the stickers somewhere on them. 

Corrin knew exactly where he would find Ratchet. In his makeshift med bay. 

“Hey Ratch!” Corrin yelled, knowing it would get his attention. 

Ratchet did not respond at all, and Corrin smiled when he noticed that Ratchet seemed to be in a deep recharge. _Perfect_. 

Corrin snuck up, still worried about the possibility of waking Ratchet up. He did not know how long Ratchet would sleep for, and he did not want to risk it. 

When he finally got close, he lined the sticker up and quickly stuck it to Ratchet’s leg. He would have put it higher, but he was not very tall, and could not reach. 

Smiling to himself in satisfaction, Corrin nodded, finishing sticking it on just as Ratchet began to wake up. “What are you doing?”

Corrin needed to think of an excuse. “You kinda looked like you were dead.” _Nailed_ _it_. 

Ratchet seemed, expectedly, unamused. “I may be old, but I’m not that old.”

Corrin laughed, nodding and turning around, walking away. 

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

Jack had been the last one to enter the room, frowning at the three others sitting together on the couch. “This better be worth it. It took forever to get that sticker on Arcee.” 

Miko smiled her usual devious smile. “Oh, it’ll be worth it.” 

Corrin watched as Bumblebee walked in, snickering at the sticker on him. The other three joined in, causing the yellow bot to look at them in confusion. He then make his odd whirring sounds. Raf smiled innocently. 

“What are you talking about, Bee?” 

Bee whirred again, seeming worried. Raf continued to deny that anything was wrong, and would have successfully convinced the yellow bot had Bulkhead entered the room. 

“Hey Bee, what’s that on your back?” Bee attempted to reach behind him, but was unable to grasp whatever it was that Bulkhead had seen. “Hold still.” 

Bumblebee’s movements stopped. Bulkhead leaned in, reading the text on the scout’s back. “‘Louder than your girlfriend last night’. Primus Bee, where’d you get that.” 

Miko snickered again, Jack quickly silencing her so as to not reveal what had happened. 

Bumblebee then pointed out something on Bulkhead and the two began to argue over what had happened and how the bumper stickers had gotten there. They were so focused on their own confusion that they did not even notice the humans attempting to hold in their laughter. 

“Corrin! What did you do!” Ratchet’s yell caused Miko to finally burst, her laughter hysterical. 

Corrin smiled as Ratchet stomped towards him, laughing slightly. “April fools!” 

The three bots seemed confused as the kids all began laughing, Miko high fiving Corrin victoriously. 

“What’s April fools?” Bulkhead asked. 

Jack, who was the first to calm down, smiled at them. “It’s a holiday where you prank people.” 

Miko continued. “So we all decided to put a bumper sticker on each of you!” 

Arcee, who had walked into the room after hearing Bulkhead and Bumblebee yelling, smiled, laughing at the idea. She then turned to Jack. “What does mine say?” 

Corrin decided to answer for Jack. “It says ‘cowboy butts drive me nuts’.”

Arcee let out a small laugh at this. “I’m assuming it was your idea for Jack to put that there?” 

Corrin nodded in confirmation. 

Things began to calm down after everything had been explained, only for Fowler to run into the room, glaring at the three kids. “Whose idea was it to put an ‘I bet Jesus would have used his turn signal’ sticker on Optimus?” 

The three kids immediately pointed at Corrin, who began laughing once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this yesterday but I feel asleep 😔


End file.
